msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
World Travel Airways
''WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES'' '''''WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES'' '''was founded on 19 November 1976 in '''Stuttgart (Germany)'''. '''''History''''' Founders were local Travel Agencies and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. The Federal State provided the main part of the start-up capital, which was enough to buy two brand new Boeing 747-200B, of which the first one (D-ASTR) was picked up in Everett on the same day the company was founded. It departed on 19 November 1976 at 11:25 PM in Everett heading Stuttgart (EDDS), where it arrived in the evening of the next day, received by a large celebration. The second Jumbo Jet followed in May 1977. World Travel Airlines used the Jets in the next Years mainly to the most famous tourism destinations. In summer mainly to Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and New York, in winter to the Canary Islands and Florida (Miami), also departing from other German airports like Dusseldorf, Frankfurt and Munich, to be able to fill the large airplanes. In the early 90s, WTA had already a Fleet of 23 B 747-200B and was already the biggest Airline for charter flights to and from Germany. They started to expand their Services now to other European countries. Starting in 1994, World Travel replaced the B 747-200s by the more modern B 747-400, to operate their flights more economically. The modification of the fleet was completed end of the year 2000, when the last B 747-200 was formally adopted on 20 November, on Flight WT 076 from Stuttgart to Seattle respectively Los Angeles. Afterwards the Plane approached it´s last Trip to Mojave Desert, to be scrapped. In early 2001, WTA came after a hard winter in big financial problems. Due to the aggressive pricing policy of Airlines like Landmark, Orbit and Pacifica Airlines, World Travel lost many profitable contracts with important tour operators. Finally, end of January 2001, a young man from Stuttgart convinced a large American Bank, with German base in Dusseldorf, to grant him a large loan to buy the airline of the existing property owners. The convincing strategy was to buy smaller planes, to be more flexible. However, the bank named as condition, that the head office of the airline is to be relocated to Frankfurt in order to be closer to the market. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for World Travel Airlines, when the first Flight from Europe to South America was opened with Flight WT 023 from Frankfurt to Lima. Meanwhile the South American routes are the Passion of WTA and one of the main business areas of the airline. Even the young airline boss is, since his time in the Rhine Main Area, married to a Peruvian woman and they have children together. On 01 March 2002, World Travel Airlines was able to complete a great business with Boeing, as the financially troubled SOAR AIRLINES cancelled them an order with 389 brand new B 737-400s, which were already stored since 1999 and 2000 when the last Aircraft of this Type was built, waiting for a new buyer. Logical that WTA benefited from high discounts and the company´s new stategy could finally be translated into reality. The first of these great Jets entered in Service on 15 December 2002, what was the beginning of a new era in the history of the Airline. World Travel Airlines finally was able to build up a network of connections to smaller airports with lower passenger volume and at the same time they could offer now a feeder service to fill the 747´s. WTA became now more independent of the tour operators, because they were selling their flights now more as scheduled flights. Although holiday destinations are still today the main business of the airline, since the B 737 entered in the Fleet, a large part of the airplane seats were sold now directly by World Travel for individual traveling people. Since then, the airline was profitable once again and the bank was convinced of the CEO´s course, they were in agree to relocate the head office once again back to Stuttgart, what was a big desire of the young airline boss. The move was completed in late 2003, when the company got offered a cheap deal to rent a office building near the Airport of Stuttgart. Today the company is still located there. What stayed in Frankfurt, was a major maintenance center of WTA and the central accounting. In November 2004, WTA signed contracts with Airbus and Boeing for the A 321 and B 737-800. On 23 July 2005 was picked up the first Airbus A 321 in Hamburg-Finkenwerder, the B 737-800 followed a few days later from Seattle, with the new aircraft types was introduced a new livery with blue colours. Nevertheless the B 737-400 Fleet and a main part of the B 747-400 Fleet is keeping their old livery in the combination white, red and black. Since 2005, WTA expanded its route network to the whole world and won several awards. In recent years, especially for offering the best value for money compared with the competition. '''''Today''''' Because of the rising fuel prices in the last years, World Travel Airlines decided in 2011 to introduce a new fuel-efficient Jet mainly for the long-haul flights. Chosen was the Boeing 777-300, of which many are stored at Mojave Air & Space Port (USA). The best offer was quickly identified, because SOAR AIRLINES in financial troubles, was forced to get fresh money to survive. So WTA could get their stored 777s for unbelievably low conditions with a wet-lease contract, which was signed on 23 May 2011, what at the same time was the rescue of SOAR Airlines. Since this time, both airlines have a good realtionship and SOAR AIRLINES was in agree that World Travel Airlines will continue to use the Aircrafts in the old 2004 Livery with SOAR AIRLINES lettering. Therefore WTA even received a discount for advertising. When there were no more SOAR 777s available, WTA bought still a 777-300 in Landmark Airlines Livery on 27 July 2012 at KMHV. This Aircraft will mainly be flown by the CEO or its direct salaried. After the summer season, it will be matched to the colorway of the other 777s from SOAR, what will be done in World Travels paint shop in Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel. World Travel was meanwhile also interested to establish a new low-cost carrier, in order to have a weapon against the competition which is attacking WTA aggressively. They are interested in buying more B 737-400s, because they are also cheap to get and are the perfect airplanes for the short and medium haul flights. '''''Formation of a new subsidiary - American Pacific Airways''''' In their search they came in contact with American Pacific Airways, which offered to take over the company completely, because they had such big money problems. Normally WTA had not thought that far, but since the price was so tempting, you could not refuse the offer. So on 22 August 2012 the contract was signed and WTA the new owner of American Pacific Airways. From the start of the new winter schedule on 31.10.2012, the flight operation will be completely restarted and synchronized to the connections of World Travel Airlines. After the young CEO visited their headquarter in San Francisco to check the business processes, one thing was clear for him, the business model of American Pacific Airways has to be changed. Otherwise the Airline has no chance to survive and will bring World Travel Airlines as a whole in big problems. That was the '''birth of the new low-cost carrier American Pacific Airways'''. The changes are as follows: #The Dash 8s were sold to Gaia Airlines. They operate them, based on a franchise contract, as American Pacific Airways Regional on their own financial risk. The flights can be combined with the other flights of American Pacific Airways and World Travel Airlines, like it is one airline. #A big dream of the CEO´s wife was, to establish a important company in her hometown Arequipa/Peru. So the decision was made, to move '''the headquarter to Arequipa''' and the wife of the CEO became the new CEO of this Airline. This also came WTA much cheaper than keeping the old headquarter in San Francisco. The '''new maintenance center of the airline for all of South''' '''America, will be located in Lima, at Jorge Chavez International Airport'''. So the 15 December 2012 will be a happy day for Peru, when the new headquarter will open doors in Arequipas district Yanahuara, in a traditional building of white tuff. Also the maintenance center will open on this day in a provisory hangar in Lima, until the new one will be opened in February 2014. #San Francisco will become an important focus city of AP/WTA, with new AP long-haul flights. The maintenance center will continue to operate, as one of the most important in the USA. #The seating of the B 737-400s will be changed from 162 Y, to the maximum possible 170 seats. #The entire fleet of leased B 777-300 of WTA, will fly for American Pacific Airways with a AP Flight Number. So they will also start long-haul flights on low-cost base. The B 777 will be equipped with PTV and complete 523 seats, on long-haul flights there are special services bookable, such as keeping clear the seat of the neighbour or special meals inclusive seat reservation. #There is open seating and Catering is not included in the ticket price. Families with childrens or disbled are allowed to board first. Only on long-haul flights there will be mineral water for free and a little snack #Luggage over 8 Kgs. and predetermined dimensions will cost extra. #After landing the Crew has to clean the inside of the airplane by themselves. Turnaround Times for the 737 will be maximum 20 Minutes and for the 777s on continental flights maximum 40 Minutes. #Check-in has to be made via Internet or can be made against a fee direct at the airport. #All American Pacific Airways Regional, American Pacific Airways and World Travel Airlines flights can be booked combined as one connection. On combined flights with World Travel Airlines, luggage will be automatically forwarded to the destination. On pure AP flights, the luggage will be forwarded on transfer flights only against a extra fee. #There will be new contracts for the employees with lower salaries, because it´s now a new company. The WTA chef says with a smile, "the other airlines will have to wrap up warm, inclusive World Travel Airlines". '''''WTA Facts:''''' * '''''IATA-Code: WT ICAO-Code: WTA Callsign: World Travel''''' ''Fleet operated by American Pacific Airways (AP) and World Travel Airlines (WT)'' '''''Aircraft Seating Entertainment Main application area ''''' *Frequentflyer program: WORLD Miles *Alliance: No *Subsidaries: American Pacific Airways *Headquarters: Stuttgart *Company Slogan: Discover our WORLD. '''''Hubs & News : ''''' '''AFRICA: ''' '''CAIRO ''' '''ASIA:''' '''Hong Kong (HKG) ''' '''Seoul-Incheon (ICN) ''' '''Tokio-Narita (NRT)''' '''EUROPE:''' '''Brussels Airport (BRU)''' '''Hamburg Airport''' *'''Opening 31.10.2012 (replaced Munich) ''' '''''' '''London-Heathrow (LHR)''' *'''Closes 30.10.2012, will be maintained as Focus City''' '''''' '''Munich (MUC)''' *'''Closes 30.10.2012 due to high cost, will be maintained as Focus City and replaced as Hub by HAM and STR''' '''''' '''Paris-Orly (ORY)''' '''Stuttgart (STR) ''' *'''Continental Hub reinforced when Munich closes. Offers some Intercontinental Flights ''' '''NORTH AMERICA:''' '''Denver Intl. (DEN) ''' '''Los Angeles Intl. (LAX)''' '''Miami Intl. (MIA) ''' '''Seattle-Tacoma''' '''LATIN AMERICA: ''' '''Bogota El Dorado (BOG)''' '''Caracas Simon Bolivar (CCS)''' '''Lima Jorge Chavez International (LIM)''' *'''Continental Hub with some Intercontinental Flights''' '''Rio de Janeiro - Antonio Carlos Jobim Intl. (GIG) '''''' ''' *Focus Cities: World Travel Airlines, together with American Pacific Airways, flies to many focus cities all over the world, there is nearly no country without AP or WT Connection. *Service: WTA is known for its friendly staff, but nevertheless they are still offering free luggage (1 piece of luggage with max. 23 Kgs.) and catering on their flights. On short flights a snack including softdrink and coffea or tea and on long-haul flights someone can choose from two menus. From 01 November 2012, there will be a new system when booking a flight with World Travel Airlines. Already set will be the new World Classic Package, which includes Catering, Luggage and seat reservation. If you book the flight without the World Classic Package, you receive a 15.- € discount on the oneway fare by choosing the World Base Tarif. Go and return the Price will be reduced to a 29.- € discount. Anyway someone will get a fixed seat in the Aircraft, but can only carry handluggage till 8 Kgs. and dimensions of maximum 55x40x20 cm. The idea of the new system is, to be more competitive against the low cost airlines. So the client can choose what he prefers. Also including the World Classic Package, our prices remain in best value for money. The new Classic Package will only be offered on flights till a distance of 1000 Miles. After, it will all remain as usual. The turnaround times of the 737/A 321 Fleet on short flights, should be as in the low cost business not more than 20 till 25 Minutes. *At the end World Travel Airlines wants to stay a solid and honest Airline, that´s what made them successful. And even if WTA is not the first choice for business passengers, they have more and more regular guests, who would rather pay a cheap price and do not need the large luxus. *World Travel is more established on privat traveling and only their B 747 Fleet has a kind of Business Class, which is called at WTA - WORLD Wide Class. The Economy Class is just called WORLD Traveller Class. *Safety: World Travel Airlines till today never had to complain a loss of an aircraft with death follow. * '''World Travel Airlines is also known for its social commitment as follows:''' *They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 499.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates. *They will offer beginning summer season 2013 a special programm exclusively from Stuttgart. It´s called sunny days. Needy families get two weeks all inclusive vacation in three star hotels from only 299.- € per adult + 100.-€ for every child extra. The Offer is valid for families up to five persons, above they have to make a special request at the airline. The price includes the journey from every german railwaystation to Stuttgart. The following Destinations are offered with this program: Barcelona (Costa Brava/Spain), Burgas (Bulgaria), Palma de Mallorca (Spain) and Varna (Bulgaria). The flights will be performed in the summer season nearly daily (depends on the destination) with a B 747-400, which is especially for this program temporarily stationed in Stuttgart. The prices in the high season will not be much higher. Someone can book the Package "Discover Stuttgart" extra, which includes a stay in a hotel in the region, a visit of one of the museums (Mercedes-Benz, Porsche, Museum of Art), or the famous television tower with its great view over the surrounding area. At least the package includes a guided visit of the World Travel Airlines installations on the Airport of Stuttgart, where the Jets and the work on them can be watched from near. The package for the whole family is only costing 69.- €. '''''WTA News from STR: ''''' *Beginning 14 December 2012, WTA will offer a weekly nonstop flight from Stuttgart to Arequipa with B 747-400. The Aircraft will come from Hamburg were WTA operates daily 744 Flights. The returnflight will be routed via Lima. This will be the only nonstop Flight from Europe to Peru. Routing will be as follows: '''WT 001 HAM - STR - AQP WT 002 AQP - LIM - STR - HAM'''. The Prices are starting at 499.- € for a go and return Ticket, including Luggage and Catering. *From 31 October 2012 WTA offers two daily flights to and from Munich to offer the passengers from Munich connections via Stuttgart, operated with B 734 *From 31 October 2012 WTA will offer two new daily flights to Berlin, operated with B 734. *Also from 31 October 2012 WTA will connect its Intercont Hub Hamburg with its continental Hub Stuttgart with three daily flights operated with B 734. On Fridays also with B 744 (Fligth WT 001 to AQP/LIM via STR) and on Saturdays also one Flight STR - HAM with B 744 (WT 002). *Also starting 31 October 2012, WTA will offer a daily flight with B734 to its Hub in Paris-Orly. *From 31 October 2012 an additional daily flight to BRU with B 734 (complete will be four flights). '''''American Pacific Airways News from AQP (Arequipa)''''' *Beginning 15 December 2012, AP will offer a weekly flight from Arequipa to Stuttgart and return. The low cost flight is available from 199.- € oneway. The B 777-300 will make the following routing: '''AP 001 SCL-AQP - CCS - STR AP 002 STR - CCS - AQP - SCL.''' *Also starting 15 December 2012, AP will offer two daily flights to Lima, one daily flight to Cuzco. *From 15 December there will be a new connection from AQP to SCL with B 777-300, that´s the Aircraft going to or comming from STR/CCS.